I Told You So
by WhenPetalsFall
Summary: Jace and Clary met in 7th grade, they became inseparable. Everything's picture perfect except for the group of girls who hate Clary and only want Jace. But it seems that the never-ending problems keep getting in the way. Will they're happy friendship last? Or will it tear at the seams? Either way.. Someone always ends up saying, "I told you so."
1. Meeting You

**Most of the story is going to be in Clary's POV. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Clary POV

The first day of seventh grade. New school, new house, no friends. I walk up to the building with my backpack on my shoulders and a binder in my arms. The bell rings and children quickly line up by the door. I walk over to the door I was supposed to be near. Everyone is standing in clumps of people, they're either talking or texting on their phones. The thing is, I don't know which clump to go to. I just stand near the front of the line. By myself.

A teacher comes to open the door and everyone starts pushing and shoving to get in. I try and make my way through the crowed but I keep being pushed around. When I finally make it upstairs, I look for my classroom. I look over at a door with the name 'Stevens' written on it. _Bingo_.

I walk in to only see everyone sitting down. The tables are all in groups of four or six. I'm assuming that everyone is sitting with people they know. I see an empty seat in the corner of the room. As I make my way over to the desk, I notice a boy with blond hair looking at me. I quickly avert my eyes and look away. I sit down and put my backpack next to the chair. When I look up, I see three girls staring at me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Clary," I say. They just smile at me. _Fake. _I think.

I turn to the front of the room where the teacher is standing. "Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Stevens and I am your am going to be your teacher this year. I understand that we have several new students among us this year. Could Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale please stand." _Damn. _

I stand and then look around to see everyone staring at me. I look across the room to the blond boy looking at me as well. And he's standing. He must be Jace.

"Clarissa, how about we start with you. Just tell us a little bit about yourself," says Mr. Stevens.

I take a deep breath. _They're only people. You are a social person and you like people._ I try and keep calm. "Um, most people call me Clary. I'm from Ontario, in Canada. I, uh, I like to draw and French is my favourite subject." I quickly sit down.

"Fantastic. Thank you, Clary. How about you Jace?," Mr. Stevens asks.

"Well as you know my name is Jace. I'm from here, so New York. I went to a French school when I was younger and I love to play soccer. French is my favourite subject." He sits down.

"Well it looks like you two have something in common then," says Mr. Stevens. Jace smiles at me. I hesitantly smile back.

-Page Break-

Lunch comes all too soon. I can't wait until high school when I won't be confined to one room for lunch. After lunch is French with Mme. Kosman. _Yippee._

Since I still have no friends I sit in the corner of the room by myself. I don't feel too hungry so I just draw. I love the way it feels to have the pencil move along the page. After I'm done drawing I look back over my work. I gasp._ Why in world did I draw him?! _His blond wavy locks and tall muscular body are on my page. I slam my sketchbook closed before anyone can see it.

"Why' d you do that? It looked pretty good," I turn around to see none other than Jace Herondale standing behind me.

"I, I mean I.. I'm sorry. I.. I had no idea what I was doing until I finished it," I stammered. _Could I sound any more like an idiot?_

He smirks at me. "I didn't say that I minded you drawing me. You're really good. Clary ,right?" I nod. "I'm Jace."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you Jace," I smile slightly.

He nods. "So.. you don't have any friends huh..? Maybe we could, I don't know.. be friends maybe..?," he sounds nervous.

"I guess.. but don't you have an entourage to get back too?," I nod towards the group of girls sitting near the front of the room. All of them are looking at him and they seem to be the popular type.

"Oh them? I just met them this morning. They asked me to sit with them at lunch. But they won't stop talking about shoes and going to the mall," he rolls his eyes. I laugh. "Anyways.. do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure, I guess that be cool," I reply.

"Alright," he smiles. "Well I'll see you in French, Clary." He walks back to the table full of girls and they all smile when he sits down. The one with straight blonde hair looks over at me and smirks. I roll my eyes and go back to my lovely corner.

_Well this is going to be a great year…_

* * *

**There it is! Tell me what you think :) Review plz :)**_  
_


	2. Save Me

**Here it is! Rogue might not be updated until later on.. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :D**

* * *

Middle_ of eighth grade…_

Clary POV

It's been a year. A year since Jace and I became best friends. We're basically inseparable out of school but with eighth graders being the way they are, they think that we're in love. I wish I wasn't such an outcast, maybe then Jace wouldn't be so embarrassed to be seen with me. I watch him play basketball with his friends almost every day. He always looks so happy when he plays and sometimes he'll come over and let me hold his snapback cap for him. I look over to where my best friend Isabelle, Jace's sister, is walking over to me. She always has that happy smile on her face, I hate to say that it's contagious.

"Hey, Clary," she says.

"Hey, Iz. What's up?," I ask.

"Nothing really..," she replies. "I was just talking with some of the other girls and.."

"And..?," I press. But Isabelle says nothing. "Izzy, please."

"Okay fine. The other girls were talking about how much the Sassies like Jace and that they're going to flirt with him to try and get him to ask Kaelie out." I suck in a deep breath. Well they only flirt with him all the time. He always turns them down and I don't know how much more of this he can take. Isabelle and I call Kaelie and her little group of friends the 'Sassies'. Because they think they rule the school and they own everything. And that includes Jace.

Leader of the pack would be Kaelie, the blonde, Aline, the black haired one, Liz, the red head and Maia the brunette. They always stare at Jace, but I don't know how they all be friends and all like him. It's just… weird. The bell for the end of recess rings and it's time to go inside. I give Jace's hat to one of his friends to give to him. I'm really not in the mood to give it back. Isabelle pats my shoulder reassuringly and goes off to join her class.

_If only she knew._

-Page Break-

At the end of the day I stand by my locker and take out my cellphone. I text my mom and tell her that I'll be home a little late. I have to pick up some art supplies on the walk home. The light in front of me slowly dims and when I look up I see two guys standing in front of me; Jack and Michael to be exact. Their also known as the most annoying guys in school.

"Hey there, shorty. You texting your mommy? What are you? Five?," says Jack. They both laugh.

"Back off guys. Go pick on someone else," I hear a semi deep voice say behind me. I turn around to see Jace standing there glaring at Jack and Michael. They quickly walk away leaving Jace and I in the hallway. By ourselves..

"I know you've been avoiding me," he whispers.

I keep my eyes trained on the floor. _Hey, that's a nice crack over there. Oh and how about that pile of dust; just gorgeous._ "Clary, please talk to me. What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," I say, still looking down.

"You're lying, Clary. Tell me," he sounds desperate. "I can't stand seeing you sad."

I take a deep breath. "Well, it's like you don't even bother much with me anymore. We've known each other for over a year, Jace. You say that we're best friends but you never even hang out with me and it's not fair. I've made mistakes and trusted other guys before you and I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Jace wraps me in a hug without hesitation. "Clary, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize it. I can't believe I did that to you. I really am sorry."

"I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you either. Just try to act like my best friend more okay?"

"Can do Clare-bear," he smiles.

They bell rings to signal the end of the school day. I quickly run into the art supply store to grab my stuff and then continue on my walk home. The sun is starting to set and that's never good in New York, no matter where you live. I make my way around the corner which makes me about two blocks away from my house. Suddenly I hear a garbage can being knocked over behind me. I turn around, no one's there. I keep walking until I reach the end of the street. A dog begins to bark behind me and when I turn around, two dark figures are trying to shush the dog. They look up to see me staring back at them. They start to sprint after me. I do only one thing. Run.

I drop my art supplies and start running as fast as I can up the street and around another corner to get up my street. I'm almost to my house when hands grab my backpack and drag me to the nearest alley. The two figures push me against the wall and stare down at me.

"You tell that Jace Herondale that he isn't the boss of us," say one of them.

"Yeah. Next time he tells us off like that, you're both going to pay," says the other. Ugh. Stupid Jack and Michael..

Before I know it, I feel a stinging pain in my chest. Then another blow to my ribs and one to my cheek.

"Stop!," I scream. "He barely said anything to you."

"Maybe," says Jack. "But he still messes with us. You know who my parents are don't you? " He shoves me to the ground. "So you better tell your little Jacey-wacey to screw off. Before I tell him myself. And I won't be doing it nicely."

"Leave. Me. Alone," I say through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Alanstro! Evans! Leave her alone!," Jack and Michael turn around and at the end of the alley a figure stands. Jack grabs me roughly by the arm and brings me to the foot of the alley with Michael in tow. The street lamps start to turn on and they barely illuminate the figure's face. It's one that I haven't seen in quite some time. Sebastian Verlac.

* * *

**So..? What did you guys think? BTW, most of the action happens in high school so the next chapter will start then. **


End file.
